gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Arryn (Gesamtführer durch Westeros)
"Haus Arryn" (im Original: "House Arryn") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Gesamtführer durch Westeros der ersten Staffel über das Haus Arryn. Die Erzählung wird von Michelle Fairley in ihrer Rolle als Catelyn Stark gesprochen. Inhaltsangabe Englisch (Original)=The Arryns are descended from the Andal invaders, who crossed the Narrow Sea centuries before and took much of Westeros from the First Men. Their sigil is a falcon soaring over a moon. Their words are "As High As Honor." Here, Catelyn Stark tells the history of this old and distinguished family, its rule over the Vale, and the creation of the Eyrie. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)= Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)='Catelyn Stark:' In the snow-capped Mountains of the Moon, standing high above the rich lands of the Vale, stands the Eyrie: a storied and impregnable fortress; said to have built by the legendary Mountain Kings, in the Age of Heroes. It is the stronghold of House Arryn, one of the oldest noble families in Westeros. Their sigil, a soaring white falcon over a crescent moon; their words, "As High As Honor". The Arryns are direct descendants of Andal invaders, who sailed across the Narrow Sea and came ashore at the Fingers. According to legend, Ser Artys Arryn, known as "the Winged Knight", soared through the skies atop a giant falcon, landing on the peak of the highest mountain, where he defeated the Griffin King in battle. It was the Andals' first great victory over the First Men. And Ser Artys was duly rewarded. He was declared King of the Mountain and the Vale, and the region renamed "the Vale of Arryn". Thousands of years later, Aegon the Conqueror arrived in Westeros. House Arryn bent the knee to Aegon and his dragons, and were allowed to maintain their control of the region as Lords Paramount of the Vale and Wardens of the East. Over the centuries, the House Arryn remained loyal to the Targaryen dynasty. Until Lord Jon Arryn joined with Houses Baratheon and Stark in rebellion against Mad King Aerys. Upon winning the Iron Throne, Robert named Lord Jon Hand of the King, a position he held until his mysterious death. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Catelyn Stark:' In den schneebedeckten Mondbergen, hoch oben über dem fruchtbaren Land des Tals, steht Hohenehr: eine sagenumwobene und uneinnehmbare Festung, einst erbaut von den legendären Bergkönigen wie es heißt, im Zeitalter der Helden. Es ist Hochburg des Hauses Arryn, einer der ältesten Adelsfamilien in Westeros. Ihr Wappen, ein weißer fliegender Falke über einem Halbmond; ihre Worte „Hoch wie die Ehre“. Die Arryns sind direkte Nachkommen der andalischen Invasoren, welche die Meerenge überquerten und auf den Fingern an Land gingen. Der Legende nach, flog Ser Artys Arryn, bekannt als „der geflügelte Ritter“, auf einem riesigen Falken durch den Himmel und landete auf dem Gipfel des höchsten Berges, wo er den Greifenkönig im Kampf erschlug. Es war der erste große Sieg der Andalen über die Ersten Menschen und Ser Artys wurde reichlich belohnt. Er wurde zum König von Berg und Grünem Tal erklärt und die Region wurde umbenannt - „Das Tal von Arryn“. '' ''Tausende Jahre später landete Aegon der Eroberer in Westeros. Haus Arryn beugte das Knie vor Aegon und seinen Drachen und durfte die Kontrolle über die Region behalten, als Hüter des Grünen Tals und Wächtern des Ostens. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte stand das Haus Arryn Treu zur Targaryen-Dynastie. Bis Lord Jon Arryn gemeinsam mit den Häusern Baratheon und Stark sich in Rebellion gegen den Irren König Aerys erhoben. Nachdem Robert den Eisernen Thron gewann, ernannte er Lord Jon zur Hand des Königs. Eine Position die er hielt, bis zu seinem mysteriösen Tod. Auftritte Charaktere *Artys Arryn *Greifenkönig *Aegon I. Targaryen *Balerion *Jon Arryn *Aerys II. Targaryen *Robert Baratheon Häuser *Haus Arryn *Haus Targaryen *Haus Stark *Haus Baratheon Orte *Tal von Arryn **Riesenlanze **Hohenehr **Die Finger *Meerenge Titel *Bergkönig *König von Berg und Grünem Tal *Hüter des Grünen Tals *Wächter des Ostens *Hand des Königs Institutionen *Eiserner Thron Ereignisse *Zeitalter der Helden *Invasion der Andalen *Roberts Rebellion Sonstiges *Andalen *Erste Menschen Galerie Histories & Lore Hohenehr.jpg Histories & Lore Wappen Haus Arryn.jpg Histories & Lore Artys Arryn Greifenkönig.jpg Histories & Lore Artys Arryn.jpg Histories & Lore Hand des Königs.jpg en: House Arryn (Complete Guide to Westeros) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen